


From the Past to the Present

by Spectator142



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AU, M/M, modern-day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectator142/pseuds/Spectator142
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern-day AU SinJu story where Yamuraiha, Judal, Ja'far, and a few of the other characters have been living in the present for about a year now since the first day they had came. After a few days, Yamuraiha decides to bring the rest of the characters to the present. Judal offers to help Yamuraiha and Sinbad ends up learning how the present has changed Judal for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reunion Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to start writing this and only work on Shattered Memories and the One-Shot Pack when someone comments to. No, this is not a one-shot. I plan for this to be a long story that will hopefully be some good. Anyways, enjoy! And remember, always expect the unexpected.

As Yamuraiha stepped out of the glowing portal, she immediately started to sprint down the hall of Sinbad's palace. It had been an entire year since she had been in Sindria yet she still remembered the palace inside and out. The former general ran all the way to the banquet hall and found the remaining six generals and Sinbad at the table. "Long time no see everyone!" 

Everyone's attention turned to the newly dressed Yamuraiha who was standing at the entrance. Several eyes widened and several jaws dropped. Sinbad's face was a combination of both as he stared at his former general. "Sheesh, what's with you people?" Yamuraiha started to walk normally as if nothing had ever happened. "Well, anyways, I'm back. But it's only a temporary visit." "Yamuraiha! You're here!" 

Sinbad stood up abruptly as he placed his hands on Yamuraiha's shoulders. "Yeah, I think I made that quite obvious." "Where have you been?!" Yamuraiha used her thumb to point behind her shoulder as she shrugged. "I used a portal to travel through time." "What?!" She shrugged again with a bored look on her face. "Yeah. Ja'far came with me, so did the others, like Alibaba and Kougyoku." "What?! Why?" "The future is much better. It's like Sindria everywhere except more modern." "More...Modern?" Yamuraiha nodded before placing her hands on her hips and smiling. "Yeah! It's much more fun! Judal and Kouha even came too!" "What?! And he hasn't killed you yet?!" "What? Of course not! Why would he-" Yamuraiha paused for a moment before the thought came to her. "Oh right. Well no, he wouldn't kill us now. He's changed a lot! Tons of people like him! He and Ja'far are now best friends or something like that. Kassim even tagged along too and we're all the best of friends!" 

Everyone's eyes widened even more, including the people who already had their eyes wide open. "What?!" Sharrkan slammed the goblet in his hand on the table and stood up. "Best of friends?!" "Yeah." "Wha...How...W-Why?!" "What's so wrong about it?" "Everything that's what!" Yamuraiha rolled her eyes before placing her hands on Sinbad's to remove them from her shoulders. "Anyways, that's why I'm here!" "What?" "I wanted to bring you guys to the future!" "Wait what?!" "It'll be fun! Trust me Sinbad, you'll love it!" "No way! I'm not going to the future!" "No one asked you Sharrkan. Anyways, Sinbad, do you want to go?" "Wh-What?!" "Well? Do you?"

Sinbad stared at Yamuraiha and then looked at the others. "I...Um..." "Yamuraiha! You're here!" Everyone's attention turned to Aladdin, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu who had just entered the room. "Hi Aladdin!" "Yamuraiha, what are you wearing?" "Oh this? Just something I got into in the morning." Yamuraiha was wearing a zip denim jacket, khakis, and black flats. She didn't wear a single thing relating to her old appearance. "I usually wear something like this. Anyways, Sinbad, do you want to come?" "Come where?" "Yamuraiha's asking Sinbad to go to the future!" "The future?! Can I come?" "Sure Aladdin! Morgiana, Hakuryuu, would you like to come too?" "A-Alright..." Morgiana cocked her head to the side and then shrugged as she nodded. "Alright then, I'm guessing the others don't want to come," Yamuraiha turned her attention to the other six generals as she shook her head and looked back at Sinbad. "Do you want to come Sinbad?" "Well..." "Don't Sinbad! What will happen to Sindria if you go?! Who will protect it?" "What is there to protect Sindria from?" "Well there's...Well..." Yamuraiha and the others had left after all problems had been solved during the time, Sindria and Kou had even formed an alliance. "Well there's...Monsters!" "Which I'm sure you guys can take care of." "But still!" 

Yamuraiha silenced Sharrkan with just a motion of her hand as she continued to look at the king. "So, you coming? I'm planning on asking Kouen and the others if they want to come too." "Well...I don't really think I should...Um..." "So you don't want to see the others again? Well, do you at least want to see Ja'far?" "Ja'far..." Sinbad had worried about his general in the time he was gone. Not in a relationship sort of way but the way a friend would care about a friend. They never had anything together that was like a relationship because neither found interest in the other that way. But since they were still friends, and friends cared about friends, Sinbad still had to admit that he worried about his other former general. "Well of course I worry about Ja'far." "Then you'll come with me to see him, yes?" "I..." 

Sinbad paused for a moment as he pondered. He could see Ja'far again and maybe persuade both him and Yamuraiha to come back, no matter how good Yamuraiha made the future sound. "Alright. I'll go." "Great! I'll just go to Kou and we'll be on our way." Yamuraiha started to sprint back to the entrance of the banquet hall but then stopped to turn around and look at the king. "And don't pack anything. Materials will be supplied for you there. Just hang tight." Yamuraiha continued to run out of the palace, not noticing the confused look on Sinbad's face. "Materials will be supplied for you?" 

The king turned to Aladdin who just shrugged.

"Maybe something they say in the future." "You're probably right..."


	2. The Reunion Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Yamuraiha and the others come to the present, they are all surprised when they found out what has become of their friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, just tell me to continue Shattered Memories or the One-Shot Pack and I'll be sure to start working on it IMMEDIATELY.

As the portal on the other side opened, Yamuraiha, Sinbad, and the others behind them stepped onto the terrain before them. The night sky was filled with stars and the area was filled with people and noise. Yamuraiha smiled as she stared at the sight before them. "Sinbad, welcome to two thousand and fifteen." "Two thousand and fifteen?! We're that far into the future?!" Yamuraiha nodded and pointed towards the rides and as both she and Sinbad stared at them. "There's a carnival in town today. I'm sure the others are already enjoying themselves. Would you like to check it out?" "Carnival..." "There are rides, food, all fun and enjoyable. You should have seen how excited Ja'far was today. He was literally jumping up and down, talking nonstop about how much fun the carnival was going to be. Well, let's go. They don't know that I've brought you guys from the past so I'd like to see their reactions, though I can already guess what they're going to be." 

Sinbad nodded and just followed Yamuraiha as she directed the group around the area. They ended up stopping in front of a ferris wheel in the middle of the carnival. "Ah, there they are. Well, at least Ja'far and Kougyoku anyways." Yamuraiha waved her hand in the air and watched as the two waved back. Ja'far sprinted after Kougyoku as she lunged at Yamuraiha and hugged her. "Yay you're here!" "Yeah, and I brought the others." 

Kougyoku and Ja'far froze in shock as they stared at their family and friends behind Yamuraiha. Kougyoku's expression was of surprise where as Ja'far's was of shock and disgust. "You brought that idiot with you?! What the hell is wrong with you Yamuraiha?!" Surprised by Ja'far's sudden outburst, Sinbad's eyes widened. "What? I thought you'd be excited to see me!" "Yeah right! I was actually enjoying myself! God woman, you ruin everything!" "Hey, just because you get pissed off easily about everything doesn't mean you have to release rage on Sinbad." "Oh no, I'm not releasing it on him, I'm releasing it on you! Now get him out of here!" "What do you have against him so much?" "Are you kidding me?! You know exactly what I have against him!" 

Earlier that year, Ja'far had started to tell Yamuraiha that Judal had said he had feelings for Sinbad and missed him dearly. He had then said that if Sinbad was to return that is friendship with Judal may come to a halt. Ja'far didn't have those 'feelings' for Judal, nothing like that. He was just afraid of losing the great friendship he had with him. Yamuraiha had tried to assure him that even if he was to come that nothing would happen to the bond between the two but Ja'far kept denying her reassurance. Now, seeing that Yamuraiha had completely ignored the fact of his fear, he could do nothing but rage in front of her. "I told you never to bring him here!" "Yeah, so?" "So you're not supposed to bring him here!" "Says who?" "Me!" 

Yamuraiha shrugged and turned her attention to Kougyoku. "And what do you think of me bringing Sinbad here Kougyoku?" "Wait, that's Kougyoku?!" 

Sinbad stared at Kougyoku with shock, for the princess looked nothing like her old self. Her pink hair was now completely down and flowing down her back. She was wearing a white, hooded cardigan, a white shirt and jeans as well as white sneakers with hints of pink. Ja'far was even wearing something different, a brown, leather jacket, white shirt, and jeans with brown boots. 

"I'm fine with him being here, I'm just surprised. Why didn't you tell us you're bringing the others?" 

Yamuraiha shrugged and pointed towards Sinbad with her thumb. "I was starting to miss this one." Sinbad smiled at the remark, as did Yamuraiha. 

Kougyoku placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. "Alright then. Anyways, don't you think we should look for the others?" "That seems like a good idea. Do you guys think you could help me with the group?" "Sure! I can take Hakuryuu, Morgiana, and my older bro." "I'll take Koubun Ka and Aladdin. You take Sinbad and look for the others." "Got it. We'll meet up here later, alright?" "Sure." 

As the group dispersed, Yamuraiha and Sinbad started to walk through the crowds of people in the area. "What was that all about?" "Hm?" "Ja'far's little...Tantrum..." "Oh that? Don't worry Sinbad, he just wants to stay friends with Judal." "And what does that have to do with not wanting me here?" "It's...Complicated...Don't worry, you'll get the details soon. Anyways, let's go look for the others. I'm sure they'll have more positive reactions when they see you. Especially Judal..." "What was that last part?" "Oh, nothing...It's good to see you Sinbad." 

Yamuraiha stopped walking to smile at Sinbad as he smiled back. 

As they resumed walking, Yamuraiha commented, "Also, did you notice your clothes have changed?" "What?!" Sinbad looked down at himself and saw that his clothes had actually changed. Now he was wearing a white, button-up shirt, black pants and light grey high-tops. "It appears they have..." "Yeah, that's actually some pretty good modern-day clothing. Even in this time I'm pretty sure a lot of girls are going to fall for you." "Thanks!" 

Yamuraiha rolled her eyes playfully and smiled. "We should better keep looking for the others, again, they'll be really excited to see you Sinbad." "I'm glad they will be."


	3. The Reunion Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamuraiha reintroduces Sinbad to Alibaba, Kassim, and Kouha on a roller coaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pacing around the room like, this is crap. Please be honest in the comments on whether this story is crap or not. I'll try my hardest to make it not crap. I promise, I will try as hard as I can to make it more enjoyable. Heck, if it's really that bad, I'll be sure to take it off of AO3 if that's what people want.

Yamuraiha walked with Sinbad and showed him everything at the carnival, from rides to cotton candy. Still devouring the fluffy goodness, Sinbad looked all around as he examined the scene. "This is what the future is like?!" "Yeah, but only on some days. Other days it isn't as fun but still very enjoyable." "I could get used to this...That is, if I didn't have to take care of Sindria." Yamuraiha giggled and nodded. "Right. You still have to be in Sindria. But maybe you could give this a try and then decide." "Maybe..." 

Yamuraiha gave Sinbad a sincere smile at his response and then grabbed his hand as they started to run towards a roller coaster. "Up there, that's where Kouha, Kassim and Alibaba should be." "Up there? Why is it so big?!" "That's how roller coasters work. There's a huge drop and a lot of loops, just makes it more fun!" 

As Yamuraiha finished her sentence, the two looked up and heard loud screams coming from the ride as the vehicles went down the track from the height they were at. "They'll get hurt!" "Don't worry Sinbad, they'll be fine. They're screaming of joy and fear." "Are you sure?" "Completely! Hey, why don't you and I go on it with the boys? This is like...Their twentieth time going on it." "It doesn't look fun..." "Trust me, it is. Here, I have some tickets and the ride's about to end in a minute. Come on, you're the king of Sindria! You should be brave enough to go on a ride that teenagers like to go on." 

Yamuraiha tugged at Sinbad's wrist and watched as the king slowly nodded. "Alright, I hope it's fun." "You won't regret it Sinbad!" 

As the ride came to a halt and people started to exit, Yamuraiha and Sinbad quickly hopped into two seats next to each other. They pulled down the bar behind them and then turned to look at each other. "I thought you said Kouha, Kassim, and Alibaba would be here." "We are here Sinbad!" Sinbad and Yamuraiha turned their attention to Kouha who was in the front seat by himself. "The other two are behind you." Sinbad and Yamuraiha then looked behind them and saw Alibaba and Kassim sitting behind them. Alibaba pointed to Kassim with his thumb as he gave the two a mocking smirk. "This one almost hurled a couple of times." Yamuraiha giggled at the comment and turned back to the front. Sinbad however continued to look at Alibaba and Kassim. 

Alibaba was wearing a red, plaid blazer and jeans, where as Kassim was wearing a black baseball cap, a denim vest, a black shirt, and jeans. Kouha was wearing a white, sleeveless hoodie and jeans. Sinbad turned back to look at the ride before him and held tight onto the bars to his sides as he felt the ride start to move slowly. "What's going on?" "This is what happens. It'll get faster in just a second." As Yamuraiha said this, the ride started to move slowly upwards. "This isn't that bad. I don't see why those people were screaming so much." "Oh, you'll see why." 

The ride started to pick up speed in just a matter of seconds, leaving Sinbad nervous at what was to come. Suddenly, the ride stopped entirely and Sinbad thought that it was over. But then, the ride rocketed through the tracks as it made several twists and turns. Sinbad held on even tighter onto the bars as the ride continued to move. He turned to look at Yamuraiha and saw that she was smiling as if nothing was even happening. Suddenly, the ride started to slow down as it made it's way up to a great height on the tracks. "Yamuraiha, what's going on?!" "This is that high part of the ride that everyone was screaming at." "But then, doesn't that mean that mean that the ride-" 

Sinbad stopped as the entire ride started to zoom down the track. Yamuraiha let her arms shoot into the air as everyone behind them started to scream. Sinbad himself even screamed, at first of fear. But soon afterwards, he was starting to enjoy it and did exactly what Yamuraiha was doing as he himself screamed with excitement. The ride went in several loops, leaving Sinbad clenching his stomach, yet at the same time enjoying the ride even more. 

As the ride finally came to a halt, Sinbad stepped out, a bit wobbly, and ended up getting assisted by both Kouha and Yamuraiha as they made their way back to the grass. "That was amazing!" "I knew you would like it!" "So, Sinbad, enjoying the future?" "Heck yeah Kouha! What's next?" "Hm...Why don't we go on that?" 

Sinbad and Kouha turned to look at a huge contraption that was just as tall as the highest point on the roller coaster. "What's that?" "On that ride, it elevates you to the top and rapidly drops you to the bottom. What'd ya say? Wanna go on it?" 

Sinbad's jaw dropped a little as he barely managed a nod. 

"To the ride we go!" "Onwards!"


	4. The Reunion Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinbad goes on more rides with Yamuraiha and Kouha and ends up reencountering a certain magi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. All the rides are real, I've seen them before. I'm just listing ones that I thought would suit the group.
> 
> 2\. Yay! People are liking the story! (/O¬O)/ I'm happy people are liking this! At first I thought no one would even want to read this, but seeing that people are actually taking the time to is making me really happy and feel special. I'm sorry if my updates may be slow. I might be working on other stories on other sites like wattpad or tumblr.
> 
> 3\. Notes on comments are at the bottom

This wasn't so bad. It wasn't intense as the first one but it was still fun. Sinbad thought that Yamuraiha was exaggerating a bit when she said the ride was extreme, but that was before he looked down at the height they were at. Sinbad's eyes widened and his jaw dropped a little as he soon realized just how high they really were. He gulped and then looked up at the sky as he tried to forget how high they were. At least it was slow, any fast movement and Sinbad would be screaming for his life. Sinbad exhaled quietly as he closed his eyes and calmed down. Once he found himself relaxed, he just waited for the ride to finish. But suddenly, Sinbad heard loud screams and thought that the entire world was falling. He screamed as he grabbed Yamuraiha's hand and gripped tight. Yamuraiha just laughed at the action and started to scream in excitement. Sinbad's eyes were now closed shut as he continued to scream in fear. Kouha, who was sitting on Sinbad's other side was now laughing as he saw that a man older than himself was screaming for his life. 

As the ride came to a halt at the bottom, Sinbad was still screaming for his life even though his eyes were closed. "Is it over?!" 

Yamuraiha laughed and patted Sinbad on the head. "Not yet, just hang tight ok?" 

Sinbad managed a nod and started to whimper as he felt the ride elevate slowly again. 

"Stop being a baby and open your eyes Sinbad!" 

"Kouha, he can keep his eyes closed. It's his first time going on it." 

"Mm...Fine. But you better open it this time once the drop comes." 

"No way! No way!" 

Sinbad then grabbed all of Yamuraiha and held onto her tight as he continued to close his eyes. 

"How do you people find in enjoyment in this?!" 

"It's just fun Sinbad," Yamuraiha patted the king on the back and smiled. "Just open your eyes. You need to get used to the ride, else Kouha will make you go on it over and over again." 

"No! No don't make me!" 

"Then you better open your eyes." 

After several seconds of consideration, Sinbad opened both of his eyes and stared down at the ground far below them. 

"Alright, the drop's coming again. Get ready in three, two, one!" 

The ride started to drop again and Sinbad screamed again, but this time with less fear. Yamuraiha laughed and screamed with joy as the ride continued to drop. The ride continued to do this several times, and each time Sinbad was getting more used to the blinding speed of the ride and was starting to enjoy it. After their tenth time, Sinbad was entirely used to the drop. As they fell down several feet, Sinbad shot his hands in the air and screamed with Yamuraiha and Kouha with glee as they kept dropping down. The ride came to a sudden stop and the three, all a bit wobbly, carefully made their way to the grass. 

"See? Wasn't that fun Sinbad?" 

"Yeah! What else do they have in the future?" 

Yamuraiha smiled at the question and pointed to a huge disc looking structure on connected to a huge beam that was swinging from side to side. 

"That's the Frisbee. You literally sit in those seats and the beam swings you around!" 

"Woah..." 

"Come on, let's go on it! Then we can go on that one over there." 

Yamuraiha pointed towards a sort of dome-shaped structure near the Frisbee. 

"What's that?" 

"It's a ride that spins you around so fast that you stick to the walls. You're like a magnet! And, the cool thing about that one, you can actually position yourself on the wall while it's spinning!" 

"Is that even safe?" 

"Yeah! Kids younger than Kouha even go on them. But older kids go on it too." 

"Woah..." 

"Trust me, they're both fun! Now come on, You need to try the Frisbee." 

Sinbad barely managed a nod before Yamuraiha grabbed him by the wrist and started to run towards the Frisbee, Kouha following close behind. They walked onto the metal platform and sat down next to each other in three of the seats, watching as the person who was to operate the ride closed the gate and started the ride. Again, it started out slow and quite calm. Sinbad was about to think that this ride was going to be calm but then remembered what had happened on the ride before and completely dismissed the idea. Sinbad was glad he did because in just a matter of seconds, the ride started to gain speed and was already rocking them from side to side. Soon after, the ride was swinging crazy and was shooting the passengers from side to side in seconds, causing all of them to scream, Sinbad especially. 

Sinbad felt his head spin as the ride moved and could barely make out Yamuraiha from Kouha, for his vision had now turned into a complete blur. All he could really see was a a bright blue light that was being created from the ride. He could hear the screams of the people around him but he couldn't make out his own. The black night sky became consumed by the bright blue light and the small glimpses of people Sinbad could make out as the ride's speed increased. He felt his stomach churn a little but was still having fun. There were multiple twists and turns and Sinbad couldn't even tell which direction was up and which was down in a minute's worth of time. As the ride slowed a little bit, Sinbad could finally tell that Yamuraiha and Kouha were still next to him. He could hear his name being called but only realized it was Yamuraiha calling him after the ride had stopped. 

"...Sinbad! Wasn't that fun?!" 

Sinbad looked at Yamuraiha, his head still spinning a little. "That...Was amazing..." 

Yamuraiha laughed out loud as she stood up and grabbed Sinbad's shoulder for balance as she then grabbed his hand and started to walk back onto the grass. Kouha grabbed his other shoulder and carefully made his way towards them. 

"Now's the gravity ride, right Yamuraiha?" 

"Right. Ready Sinbad?" 

Sinbad managed a nod when suddenly, he felt Yamuraiha grab his arm again and start running towards the ride. She skidded in front of the platform and walked with Sinbad inside. Kouha hopped in right after and they all stood by the walls. 

"So what do we do? Just stand here? That doesn't seem like much fun." 

"Trust me Sinbad, it's fun. Just wait, you'll see." 

As Yamuraiha said this, the three of them felt as the ride started to spin slowly. 

"How is this going to make us stick to the wall?" 

"I said be patient." 

In just a few seconds, Sinbad felt as body became attached to the wall and as the ride started to increase speed. He smiled and then turned his attention to Yamuraiha, his eyes widening as he looked at her. Yamuraiha was now on the wall as well, only her body was completely upside down and she wasn't even touching the floor. 

"How the heck are you doing that?" 

"Try it Sinbad! All you do is turn your body and you move's into different poses on the wall!" 

Sinbad stared at amazement at Yamuraiha and then turned to Kouha who was sitting with his legs crossed, not touching the floor either. 

"How the heck did you get into that pose?! I can't even move my legs!" 

"I had assumed this pose before the ride started and then moved upwards. Just try to put yourself in a fun but comfortable pose and stick yourself to the wall like a magnet!" 

Sinbad nodded his head and ended up going into the same position as Yamuraiha. 

"Woah! This is so weird! I'm not even touching the ground! What about when the ride stops, will I fall?" 

"Yeah, but you'll be able to assume the stand up position before that happens." 

Sinbad tried to nod but ended up having his head stuck on the wall again. "If you say so." 

As the ride continued to spin, Sinbad started to move into different positions, his body still acting like a magnet towards the wall. 

"This is so cool!" 

"I know right? Hey, watch this!" 

Sinbad turned to Kouha and watched as he continued to sit with his legs crossed but flipped himself upside down. He kicked his legs out flat and let them stick to the wall as his hands move to the back of his head. 

"Cool! I'm just going to continue switching until the ride stops-" 

Sinbad stopped as he felt the ride start to slow down. Suddenly, his body started to lose it's attachment to the wall and he slipped, but not before resuming the stand up position. "Aw man!" 

Kouha laughed at Sinbad's reaction and grabbed him by the wrist as they exited the ride, Yamuraiha behind the two. They walked around the carnival for a few more minutes, talking about all the rides they had already gone on. 

"I liked all of them! I'm so happy the future has these things!" 

"We all are Sinbad!" 

"Yeah! I thought civilization couldn't get anymore advanced! But Judal did say he saw things in the future, things about major improvements in the world. That's the main reason we came here, to learn more about the future! But then, we ended up getting sidetracked and decided to stay here instead of going back to Sindria." 

"Well, I see exactly why you would." 

Yamuraiha nodded and then paused for a moment as she started to wave to a figure in the distance. The figure waved back and Yamuraiha started to run towards him. The figure was wearing a grey, zip up hoodie. The stranger looked in Sinbad's direction and waved. 

"Hey Sinbad! Long time no see!" 

"Judal?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Candy. I'm happy you're enjoying this!
> 
> 2\. aafje1998. Thank you for the tip. I'll be sure to do that in the future from now on. I hope this chapter was better formatted.


	5. The Reunion Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinbad finally gets to see Judal again, but little does he know that the once, dark magi has changed over the time he's been in the modern-day world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I was feeling terribly sick. Well, I hope everyone's enjoying the story.

Sinbad stared in shock at the black-haired magi who was waving at him with a smile. Judal walked towards him, continuing to smile that smile of his. But, this was different. Sinbad didn't know what, but there was something different about the boy who he had once thought of as an enemy. Yamuraiha followed close behind the boy, also possessing a smile similar to Judal's. That's what was different. Judal's smile wasn't its usual smile, this time it was actually real and sincere, not his wicked smirk. Judal stopped in front of Sinbad and stood on his toes so he could gain some height on the older male. 

"I haven't seen you in so long Sinbad! You look exactly the way you did a year ago!" 

Sinbad continued to stare at the magi, not noticing how Kouha was constantly nudging him in the gut with his elbow and pretending to clear his throat. 

"...Sinbad...Sinbad. Sinbad!" 

"Oh! What? Oh um...I-It's good to see you too Judal...Long time since we uh...Last...Saw each other..." 

"I know! It's been an entire year, isn't that crazy?" 

Judal started to laugh at the thought and then continued to smile. 

"Well now you're here! You having fun?" 

"Uh, yeah! I uh...Kouha and Yamuraiha or um...Showing me around. Everything seems...Different..." 

"Yeah, it takes some time to get used to. Well, hey, at least you're enjoying it! Have you tried cotton candy yet?" 

"Y-Yeah..." 

Sinbad looked past Judal and towards Yamuraiha, giving her a worried look while mouthing the words, "What the hell do I do?!" Yamuraiha pretended not to notice and swung her arm over Judal's shoulder. 

"Hey, I have an idea! What if we all go together around the fair!" 

"That sounds like a great idea! I can help you two show Sinbad around!" 

"I uh...Yeah..." Sinbad grew tense immediately as he felt Judal place his hand on his shoulder. 

"So, what haven't you seen already?" 

"I uh..." 

"He hasn't been to those roller coasters in the back." 

"Or the ferris wheel." 

"Ah, ok! Let's go on those then! Come on Sinbad, you'll love it!" 

"I-" 

Sinbad was cut off as Judal grabbed his hand and started to run towards the rides. Sinbad, evidently had to follow right after, considering Judal wouldn't let go of his hand. Kouha and Yamuraiha followed close behind as they made their way to one of the larger roller coasters. 

"That is one of the biggest roller coasters in the entire area! You up for it Sinbad?" 

"I..." 

Sinbad looked down at the youth before him and saw that his crimson orbs were filled with pure joy. He turned around to look at Yamuraiha and Kouha and saw that they were having a silent conversation with one another. 

"...He's gonna screw this up..." 

"...Sinbad won't...Judal's really fond of him..." 

"Exactly...Gonna mess it all up...And then Judal..." 

"...Sinbad won't screw up...Judal...He seems happy Sinbad's here..." 

Sinbad was about to ask what the two were talking about when suddenly he felt Judal tugging at his wrist slightly. "Do you want to go on the ride Sinbad?" 

Sinbad stared at Judal's eyes which were filled to the brim with a mixture of joy, glee, and excitement. He felt a slight ache in his pain as he started to think about rejecting Judal's offer. That look that the youth was giving him just made him feel so happy, though he didn't know why. Sinbad barely nodded when suddenly Judal sprung up and smiled right before he started to drag him to the ride. Yamuraiha and Kouha continued to follow them as they made their ways to the cars. They sat together in pairs, Judal and Sinbad in one car in front and Yamuraiha and Kouha right behind. Other cars behind them were occupied by other people who were at the fair, where as the four were in the front two cars. As the bars went down to restrain the passengers, Judal smiled at Sinbad. "This is going to be so much fun!" 

Sinbad nodded, not knowing what else to do. Judal was still giving him that look of joy and he felt that something inside of him had just been filled. 

"Could it be," Sinbad thought. "Judal has finally turned from the darkness?" 

Sinbad was about to ask Judal when suddenly the ride rocketed forward and Sinbad's body was thrown back onto the seat. Judal held on tight to the restraint and started to cheer with joy, Sinbad still surprised by the sudden starting of the ride. He turned his attention back to the magi and continued to be amazed by how much Judal had changed. But what surprised him the most was throne thing that didn't change about him. Judal was still thin as a twig. That had always bothered Sinbad, he never knew why though. But seeing that even after a year of not being with Al-Sarmen and still saying the same in figure pissed him off quite a bit. 

"I'll be sure to bring the subject up with him later, but for now, I guess I can enjoy myself," Sinbad thought to himself. 

There were multiple rises and drops on this ride, just making Sinbad cheer more. There were less loops but that fact that the speed was extreme and that the drops were high, Sinbad was able to overlook that minor detail. As they continued to go on the ride for several minutes, Sinbad noticed that everyone on the ride was screaming with joy except Yamuraiha and Kouha. They were having another conversation among themselves. Sinbad carefully leaned in, making sure that neither of the two noticed. 

"...Judal...Sinbad finds out...Rejection...Judal goes bad..." 

"No...Judal...Breaks...Sadness and depression...Nothing more...Nothing we can do...Sinbad screws up...That's the result..." 

Sinbad was still very confused by what little fragments of their conversation that he could make out. He was about to ask them what they were talking about when suddenly the ride came to a halt and the restraints started to rise. "That was awesome!" Judal screamed with joy as he grabbed Sinbad's arm once again. 

"What do you wanna go on now?" 

"Hm...Well..." 

Sinbad turned back to look at Yamuraiha and Kouha who now had their joyful demeanor back. 

"What were those two talking about," thought Sinbad. 

He shook of the thought for the moment and turned back to Judal who still had that joyful look in his eyes and that wonderful smile which Sinbad just adored so much. "What do you think we should go on?" 

Judal stopped to think for a moment. 

"Hm...I don't know...The fair is ending soon...Maybe we should go on one of those calmer rides, just so you know exactly how those things work." 

"Alright then, what are one of the calmer rides?" 

"Maybe a chairlift, we can get a great view of the entire area from up there." 

"That sounds nice! Are there fireworks here?" 

"Yeah! We'll be able to get a good view from the chairlift." 

"Well then, let's go!" 

Sinbad grabbed Judal by the wrist and started to run with him towards the chairlift, neither noticing that both Kouha and Yamuraiha had disappeared in the crowd. 

"If Sinbad screws this up-" 

"If, Kouha. If he screws it up," 

"Then Judal's going to end up crying to death." 

Yamuraiha sighed and nodded with a sad expression. 

"But we can't turn back now. I promised him I'd bring Sinbad here no matter what. You know how much he cares about him. And just imagine, if I didn't bring him here he might've cried to death because of how much he missed him. So it's better to take risks." 

"Whatever you say woman, whatever you say."


	6. At Home Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day after the fair, Sinbad gets a taste of what it's like at home
> 
> Notes on comments are at the bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in so long! Sorry about that. Working on other things on different sites.

Sinbad walked down the stairwell before him. The entire house seemed foreign to him, considering that it actually was. When he reached downstairs, he was met with the sight of Kouha and Aladdin playing videogames, obviously not knowing what those were. He walked up to them from behind the couch and watched as Kouha started to blast enemies in all directions. 

“Suck it up bastards!” 

Aladdin was trying to shoot Kouha but the former prince was much more skilled at the game than he was, considering that he’d play on the console almost every day. 

“What are you two doing?” 

“Hi Uncle Sinbad!” 

Aladdin paused the game and stood up on the couch as he hugged Sinbad. The king hugged back with a smile and then looked at the screen with a look of shock and confusion. 

“Are those people?!” “Computer generated.” “Excuse me what?” 

Kouha quickly turned around and gave Sinbad a look that resembled the expression, ‘Are you kidding me?’

“They aren’t real.” 

“Oh…” 

“Yet they look so realistic,” thought Sinbad. “It’s a miracle that they’re fake…Wait a minute, why is Aladdin here?!”

“Aladdin?! I thought you were in Sindria!” 

“I was, but then Yamuraiha came last night and told me I could come and tag along! I’ve been playing videogames with Kouha ever since.” 

“And I’ve been beating him at everything! We just started playing Call of Duty now. We were playing Fifa World Cup earlier.” 

“Call of Duty? Fifa World Cup? What are those?” 

“Videogames.” 

“Yeah! Uncle Sinbad, you wanna try playing?” 

“I uh…I don’t exactly know how to play…” 

“Oh right. Well it’s simple! You see, these buttons help you play. You have to press different buttons and they do different things.” 

“Ok?” 

“So, this red circle button here helps you-“ 

“Alright I’m done waiting.” 

“Wait what?!” 

Kouha quickly unpaused the game and started to shoot Aladdin’s character with a machine gun several times, laughing all the while as the youth started yelling and whining at the same time. 

“Kouha! Why did you do that?!” 

“Because it’s fun! And I was bored.” 

Kouha continued to play with the videogame as Aladdin scowled. Suddenly, everyone’s attention turned to the bathroom door as Judal stepped into the room. 

“Morning.” 

“Morning Judal!” 

“What’s up dude.” 

“Judal?!” 

Sinbad’s attention quickly went to Judal’s clothing. The king started to blush uncontrollably at the sight. “Judal, are you only wearing that shirt?” 

“Yeah. Just like always Aladdin.” 

“Just like always!” 

“Just like always?!” 

Judal wasn’t wearing anything but a thin, white shirt that seemed to be stretched, or maybe just too big. Sinbad couldn’t see half a foot past Judal’s thighs because the fabric of the shirt covered that area. But he was still able to see the lines that traced down Judal’s thighs, and more importantly, his behind. 

“Sinbad? Sinbad are you alright?” 

Not receiving a resposonse, Judal walked up to Sinbad and gently patted him on the cheek. “Hey, you alright?” 

“What?! Oh, yeah…Um…” 

“Alright then.” 

“Judal, you wanna play Call of Duty?” “No thanks Aladdin. I’m not into those…Bloody games.” “Oh ok!” 

“If you don’t like bloody games, then don’t even think of trying the Alien Mode.” 

“This game has that?” 

“Yeah, it’s Call of Duty Ghosts.” 

“Oh…Well good for you.” 

Sinbad noticed that Judal barely spoke above a whisper the entire time. 

“Could he have changed this much?” Sinbad thought to himself for a moment. “As long as he doesn’t pose as a threat to anyone…” 

“Sinbad, are you sure nothing’s wrong?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah…My mind is just…Elsewhere…”

“Elsewere…?” 

Judal turned around and looked out at the shining sky through the window behind him.

“What do you mean by that?” The boy didn’t turn back as he spoke, but Sinbad knew the question was directed to him.

“I’m…Just in thought…That’s all…”

“Oh ok. If you need anything though I’d be more than happy to help.”

Judal gave Sinbad a warm smile, something Sinbad never believed he would receive from someone like Judal, especially Judal.

“Do you remember the fair yesterday?”

“Hm? Oh right! The fair. Yes I remember.”

“Did you enjoy the chairlift Sinbad?”

“Yeah! We got a great view of the fireworks up there!”

Judal nodded slightly and then turned back to the man.

“What was your favorite part?”

“My favorite part? Well um…I don’t actually know. It was all so much fun!”

Judal nodded once more and turned back to the window behind him.

“That’s good. As long as you had fun.”

There was a long silence in the room, except for the loud sounds of explosions coming form the game console. Sinbad expected Judal to say something, but the former magi just sighed and disappeared into the kitchen. Surprised by the reaction, Sinbad turned around to look at the two boys on the gaming console. He turned his attention back to where Judal once stood and followed the youth into the kitchen.

“I wonder where Yamuraiha is…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. TheArchbishopOfBanterberry, I'm glad you're liking the story!


	7. At Home Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinbad is still confused on how the future works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to be updating this more. I am so sorry that I'm not doing that so often.

"Toast anyone?"

Sinbad and the others turned their attention from the tv to the kitchen as they heard Judal. The smell of eggs and toast filled the room and everyone was leaning to the side to get a glance at the table. 

"Toast? What's that?"

Sinbad turned to look at Hinahoho and Spartos, considering that he had no knowledge about what the future held, he needed advice. 

"Food."

"Food?"

Suddenly, Sinbad was pushed aside by Spartos as he jumped off of the couch and started running towards the table. 

"Mine!"

Sinbad stared in confusion as he watched Spartos run towards the kitchen.

"Hinahoho, last time you took all of it. This time, I call the toast."

"Is toast really that important that you had to jump?!"

"Sinbad, he just wanted to get it before me. Don't worry, it's not something everyone here does. I mean, you're not going to see Judal jumping off the couch for toast. It's just a walk and sit down thing."

"So jumping isn't normal."

"Nope."

Sinbad looked at Hinahoho and then Spartos. He was still very confused. Everything was already so different from Sindria. Different buildings, different cities, different food, it was all so different. Sinbad's attention turned to Spartos as he saw his former general sucking butter off his fingers. Spartos grabbed a napkin and wiped his fingers before he walked over to the counter and started to drink a cup of coffee.

"What's that?"

"Hm? What's what?"

"That. What Spartos is drinking."

"Oh that? That's coffee. Very popular."

Sinbad stared at the mug in Spartos's hand and cocked his head to the side.

"Does Judal drink coffee?"

"Sometimes. Only when he's stressed."

"Ah, ok..."

Sinbad stayed on the couch for a few more seconds before deciding to grab some breakfast for himself. As Sinbad reached the table, his attention turned to Judal who had a cup of milk in his hands. He held it close with both hands as he took short sips, his mind seemed to wander. Sinbad continued to watch Judal when suddenly, he noticed the former magi's eyes were on him. Sinbad immediately looked away and grabbed a slice of toast from the table as he sat down on one of the chairs. He continued to take small glances at Judal as the boy's eyes seemed to travel around the entire house. 

Sinbad focused back onto the piece of bread he was eating. He liked the mix of butter and bread, it tasted nice. Sinbad looked up at Spartos and saw that he had grabbed a second one, but this time there was jam spread on it. Sinbad looked back at his toast and then Spartos's before deciding to continue eating.

"Surely taste wouldn't differ," thought Sinbad.

As Sinbad continued to eat, he noticed that Judal had now gotten closer, a lot closer. Suddenly, Sinbad watched as Judal sat down right next to him. Sinbad stared at him for a minute or so before turning his attention to the door as he heard several knocking noises.

"Hello? Anyone home?"

"Is that Yamuraiha?"

"Yeah. Coming!" 

Spartos ran over to the door and opened it with his free hand as he continued to eat.

"Morning!"

"Morning Yamuraiha. Made it in time for breakfast."

"Oh I already had some."

"Well," Spartos swallowed. "Sucks to be you."

Yamuraiha had to stifle a laugh and smiled instead as she walked with Spartos to the others.

"Hi guys."

"Hi Yamuraiha."

"Yamuraiha? Why are you still wearing weird clothes?"

Sinbad exmined Yamuraiha with a confused look on his face. He had never seen Yamuraiha in jeans, or a white t-shirt, or in a baseball cap. He still wasn't used to this modern day clothing. Everything was much different than what he saw in Sindria. What else would be different? How much more would Sinbad have to learn to be accustom to?

"This is modern day wear Sinbad. You're going to have to get used to it. Oh! That gives me an idea!" Yamuraiha's index finger was pointed towards Sinbad as a huge grin crossed her face. "Let's go shopping!"

"Shopping? For what?"

"For your clothes! I'll take you to the mall and we can get you some new clothes!"

"I um-"

"Judal can come too! Could you Judal? It would be a big help if a boy came too."

Sinbad froze for a second. 

"Judal is going to help choose my clothes..." Sinbad thought. "If he really has changed that shouldn't be a problem..."

"Ok Yamuraiha."

"Great! Thanks Judal! Now, Sinbad, let's go shopping at about...Now!"

And with that, Yamuraiha grabbed Sinbad's arm and ran out the open door, dragging him along with her. Judal watched as the two of them ran off and then sighed as he headed upstairs.

"Hey Judal, I thought you said you were going to go with them. Aren't you going to want to catch up with them?"

"I will, I just don't want to go to the mall in only this. Do you know how embarrassing that would be?"

Judal smiled before he continued to run up the stairs.

"I'll try, to catch up with them anyways. When you put Yamuraiha and the mall together, you get one of the fastest runners in the world. Sales are all the rage."


	8. Shopping Spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamuraiha takes Sinbad and Judal shopping for clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to update this more...A lot more...I'm sorry I'm not already doing that.

As Yamuraiha, Sinbad and Judal entered the mall, Sinbad stared in awe at the huge building around him. 

"What is this place?"

"The mall! And we're gonna go shopping!"

Yamuraiha threw her hands in the air as she spoke. She was really excited to be in the mall. Buying clothes was something she loved to do, whether they were for herself or a friend.

"Alright then! To the men's section."

"There's a men's section?"

"Yeah, and a women's section too."

"So men aren't allowed to enter the women's section?"

"What? No. That's not how it works. It's called the women's section because it's filled with women's clothes. The men's section is filled with clothes for men."

"Oh I get it."

Sinbad took another look at the mall.

"This place is huge..."

Sinbad was surprised that a building this huge was for the public. He had seen huge buildings in Sindria like this, but never had he expected to see so many people. The mall was huge, and he was even more surprised when Yamuraiha told him that she knew every store inside and out.

"How on Earth could you know that?"

"Because, I've been here several times. I know every store in this building. And if a store gets replaced, I make sure I'm aware of that too."

Sinbad nodded as he looked at the mall once more.

"Let's head to the men's section now."

"Right. Let's."

As the three headed towards the men's section, Sinbad realized that Judal had stayed silent the entire time. The man turned his head to look at the youth. Judal's head was facing down and he didn't seem to be that happy. In fact, he looked upset. On top of that, Sinbad realized that Judal looked quite sad.

"Is he alright?" Sinbad thought to himself. "Maybe he just doesn't want to be here...But still, I wonder..."

Sinbad's attention turned to Yamuraiha as he felt the former mage tug his sleeve.

"Here's the men's section. Now come on! It's time to buy you some clothes!"

Sinbad's eyes widened in shock as Yamuraiha ran into the men's section, her hand still holding onto his sleeve as Yamuraiha dragged Sinbad into the store. She stopped in front of a clothing rack with different colors shirts hanging on it and started to grab several of them, deciding whether to put them back or not.

"Let's see here...Lime...Nope! Yellow...Meh...No...Purple...Yeah! White...Maybe..."

And so forth. Sinbad stood right behind Yamuraiha as the former mage started placing the shirts she liked in his arms. After around twenty minutes of examining shirts, Sinbad found himself holding nine shirts, purple, white, black, grey, brown, sky blue (Yamuraiha was getting specific), navy blue, a checkered shirt with the colors black and white and a purple plaid shirt. That didn't seem so bad, it was only ten shirts after all.

"Is this all we're buying?"

"What? Of course not! Now we need to get you pants, shoes, blazers, neckties, all sorts of stuff!"

"Wait what?"

"And that should take around two hours! Then you have to into the fitting room and try out all the clothes!"

"Wait what?!"

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"Uh-"

"Let's go!"

And with that, Yamuraiha grabbed Sinbad by the wrist and ran to other parts of the men's section. 

When Yamuraiha and Sinbad finally finished grabbing clothes, Sinbad found himself holding a huge pile of clothes. The pile was so large that it went a foot past his head, maybe even a bit more. The good news was that instead of taking two hours to shop, they took one hour and fourty-five minutes, which Yamuraiha said was a huge time difference. Obviously Sinbad thought different. As Yamuraiha and Sinbad approached the fitting room, Yamuraiha stopped and waited for Sinbad to walk inside.

"You're not going to help me in the fitting room?"

"Sinbad, this is the men's section! Of course I'm not going to. But Judal can help you inside."

Sinbad's eyes widened slightly.

"I'm going to be naked and Judal's going to be in there with me?!" He thought to himself. "But wait, Yamuraiha and the others said he changed...And it sure does seem like that...Maybe it'll be fine."

"Alright then."

Yamuraiha smiled and then turned her attention to Judal. 

"You'll be helping Sinbad in there."

"Oh alright."

As Sinbad and Judal walked into the fitting room, Sinbad placed all the items on the floor as he started to take off his clothes. 

"Just tell me which items to hand you when you're trying out clothes. And if you need help putting one on I can assist you then as well."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Since when did his vocabulary become so...Straightforward? I'd expect him to say something like...Oh, I don't know, maybe, 'I'll hand you the clothes you need when you need them and if you need help putting on a shirt or something I'll help.' I mean...I'd never think he'd be mature about it...But I have to remember that he has changed..." 

Sinbad's thought ended as he started to decide which clothes to put on.

"Let's see...What should I try first..."

"You could just try on a random set and start modifying it so it suits you. That's what I sometimes do when Yamuraiha takes me shopping."

"Oh ok. Thanks!"

Sinbad gave Judal a smile and was surprised to see the former magi give him one back.

Sinbad started to put on random clothes just to see what it looked like. His appearance made him feel quite strange.

"Alright then, now that you have clothes on which would you like to change?"

"Well...Let's see..."

Sinbad was wearing the white shirt, a green blazer, black pants and brown skate shoes. The ensemble wasn't really one he liked.

"...Do you think I could have a brown blazer instead?"

"Sure. Anything else you want changed Sinbad?"

Sinbad paused for a moment. He still found it strange that Judal kept referring to him as Sinbad instead of Stupid King or Lord Moron. He'd actually become accustom to the nicknames and now found it very strange that Judal was calling him by his real name. The man turned his attention back to his clothing.

"Maybe um...Khakis? That's what Yamuraiha said they're called..."

"Alright then. Anything else Sinbad?"

"I think that'll be all."

"Ok. Here, try them on."

Sinbad nodded as he took the clothes from Judal. He took off his blazer and tossed it to Judal. As the former magi was about to place the blazer down, his attention turned back to Sinbad as the man started to take off his pants. Judal's face became flushed in just a matter of seconds as he stared at Sinbad's legs with wide eyes. When Sinbad realized this, he looked at Judal with a confused look. 

"Is something wrong?"

"N-No!"

Sinbad looked at Judal for another minute before completely taking off his pants and handing him to Judal, he slowly handed the new ones to Sinbad.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Y-Yeah! Perfectly fine!"

"Ok then."

As Sinbad put on his new clothes, he smiled as he found the outfit more attractive.

"Now this looks better."

"May I see?"

Sinbad pivoted on his heel and turned to face Judal, his arms sticking out to the sides.

"How do I look?"

"Amazing!"

Sinbad blushed at the compliment and smiled.

"Thanks..." 

"Let me see!"

Yamuraiha pushed away the curtains and looked at Sinbad, her eyes moving up and down as she examined the ensemble.

"Nice! Now to try out the other clothes!"

"Wait what? But there's so many!"

"Well too bad! You liked all of them."

"What do you mean I liked all of them?! You're the one who picked them out!"

"Well you didn't complain."

"I didn't know I could!"

"Well too bad. Now try them on!"

"But-"

Sinbad never finished his sentence as Yamuraiha shut the curtains once more. Sinbad sighed in frustration and turned back to Judal who was smiling at him.

"You know, if you want you can just pick out two more ensembles and just tell Yamuraiha to return the rest of the clothes."

"I can do that?"

"Sure! This is the mall. You can return things you haven't bought much easier than the ones you already have."

"Thanks for the advice."

"You're welcome."

After around fifteen minutes, Sinbad chose two more outfits, a teal blazer, a white shirt and black jeans for one, and his checkered shirt and khakis for another. He already had the skate shoes and his high tops so he didn't really feel the need to buy more shoes. After Sinbad and Judal put the clothes Sinbad chose in two neat piles, they grabbed the other ones and asked Yamuraiha to return them.

"Are you sure you guys don't want these ones."

"We're sure."

"Well alright then. Get the clothes you liked and I'll get to putting these ones away."

"Alright."

"Thanks Yamuraiha."

As Yamuraiha started to put away the extra clothes, Sinbad and Judal each grabbed one of the piles of clothes and started to walk out of the fitting room. 

"You looked especially cute in the last one."

Sinbad blushed at the remark and paused as Judal gave him a smile.

"That was a sincere smile..." Sinbad thought. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this new Judal. But hey, at least he's not a bad guy..."

When Sinbad and Judal exited the fitting room, they were surprised to see that Yamuraiha had already returned all the clothes.

"How did you do that so fast?!"

"Easy Sinbad! I remembered exactly where I had gotten them from and placed them back. Now come on, let's buy all of these and go home. Or wait! I know, maybe we can just walk around the mall and have lunch here! How does that sound?"

"They have food here?"

"Yeah. Food courts. They're everywhere in the mall. So do you want to do that?"

"Well sure. I guess."

Sinbad turned his attention to Judal.

"Do you want to?"

"If you two do then I will too."

"Great! We'll do that then. Hey! Maybe we can spend the extra time buying more clothes-"

"No."

"Aw why not?"

"We've bought enough clothes!"

"But-"

"No!"

Yamuraiha pouted at Sinbad then sighed.

"Fine. No more clothes. But you know, if we went into the women's section, you could get a glimpse of the women in the fitting room...You know...If you wanted to see they're-"

"Yamuraiha. No means no. Now come on, you told Sinbad we weren't going to be anymore clothes so let's find something else to do."

As Judal said this, he grabbed Sinbad's hand and started to walk out with him.

"Judal's hand is warm...And soft...I wonder why I never noticed this before..."


End file.
